Captured Love
by chestna crescentia storm
Summary: A dazzling blue femme, and a charming red mech are bot napped and taken to earth only to be sold to humans. But little did they know, that the humans not only expect them to fall in love, but to also have a sparkling.
1. Captured!

It was a glum rainy day as Chromia walked down the street on her way to school. It was only sprinkling rain, but Chromia was wet and cold. Chromia was completely bored, walking down the street, until her sister came and welcomed her.

"Mia! Mia! What if I don't fit in? What if grade 6 is too easy or to hard?! Do I look good?" Arcee asked, as she tugged on Chromia's hand, trying to get her attention.

"You'll fit in! You're pink, and that is the new color. Grade 6 is hard and easy at the same time. You look like a baby tugging on my hand like that" replied Chromia as she looked at her baby sister.

Arcee let go of her hand and straitened her back. Arcee wanted to be popular, and the bright one, always in the spot light; completely the opposite from her older sister.

"Are you nervous? After all grade 12 is when you are supposed to have a boyfriend" teased Arcee.

"Boyfriends are sissy's who can't take care of themselves" Chromia stuck her chin up.

"Are not! You're just jealous, cuz I am younger than you and I are prettier!" Arcee ran up ahead.

Chromia rolled her optics. She hated it when her sister bragged about how pretty she was, and how she was in the spot light.

Chromia wasn't as pretty as the other femmes, and she was never in the spot light and her paint job was blue, not pink like all the other femmes. She had no friends and was a loner.

"Maybe I should consider a paint job" Chromia looked down at herself.

She splashed thru the tiny puddles forming on the side walk as she walked to the glum education center.

Chromia didn't care about how dirty she was, or how disobedient she was. She didn't care about anything. Most of all, she didn't care that she didn't care.

"Hey, look at the shadow" teased one of the main girls in the school.

Chromia kept walking, trying to avoid them.

"Aww too sissy to fight your own battles?" she was teased again.

Chromia was used to them; they were on her back every day, and man were they ever heavy.

"You shouldn't talk, because your voice is just as ugly as you!" the youngest of the gang teased.

"Good one" the leader smirked.

"I have a much prettier voice then any of you glitches would ever have, and I and not ugly! I am just blue!" Chromia turned around and yelled.

"Look who decided to grow up, you shadow. All you're _good_ at is being ugly" teased the leader.

Chromia couldn't stand it, she had too. Without warning, she threw her fist into her enemy's perfect pink face.

"How dare you!" they yelled, as they helped their leader up.

Chromia turned around and took off. A giant smirk swept across her face.

'There goes the perfect face' Chromia just loved giving people a flat face.

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide walked down the old checkered halls, with his pals Orion and Ratchet.

It was a new school year, and new bots swarmed the halls, as if they were ants, doing their usual thing and not bothering to look around them.

"So, Ironhide what's your goals this year?" asked Ratchet.

He shrugged "I guess to try and not get kicked out of school"

"Ya that one is real hard" Ratchet nudged him.

"How about femmes, you hadn't had one since your other one left" Orion said.

Ironhide remembered her; she was the most beautiful femme he ever saw. But she left, after Ironhide got a virus.

"She was a glitch for leaving you" Ratchet patted his shoulder.

"Ya I guess you're right" Ironhide really was in love with her and it broke his heart when she left.

"Hey, look at her" whispered Orion, as he looked at the prettiest femme in the whole school.

"She is a glitch" Ironhide whispered back.

"She is not" Orion whispered back.

Ironhide didn't care about femmes, not after his last femme friend left. Not until _she_ ran up the stairs. Ironhide stared, knowing his life had just changed forever.

Ironhide watched the lovely figure walk up the stairs and run down the hall, not even noticing him. He had his optics glued on her, not watching where he was going.

He tripped and went clinging down the stairs.

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG he fell at least 3 floors, knocking over 3 people as he went banging down the concrete stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he was crowded by people.

"Are you okay?" asked Orion as he helped him up.

"Yep I'm fine" Ironhide rubbed his poor helm, which he banged on all 3 floors during his magnificent trip.

As they walked back up the stairs, he spotted her again. This time he watched his step.

"Her!?" whispered Orion as he looked at the femme who Ironhide was looking at.

Ironhide nodded, and turned around to follow her.

"You're going to miss class!" Orion yelled as Ironhide zoomed back down the stairs.

He followed her down the hall, until she stopped and turned around to crash into Ironhide.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped making Ironhide gazed at her even more.

"S…s…sorry" he stumbled, looking at her dazzling blue optics which were filled with furry, making her more desirable to Ironhide.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" she snapped.

He loved her attitude, she was stubborn and not all over him like other femmes.

"I'm Ironhide" he replied, giving her a dreamy smile.

"Chromia, now why are you following me?" she asked, starting for outside.

"Uhh, I was going outside but then I ran into you. Did I tell you I'm Ironhide?" he asked.

"Why no you didn't" she smirked as they walked into the rain.

"Where are you going?" asked Ironhide.

"Missing class" she smirked.

"Ohh, okay. So where are you going?" he asked again.

"Somewhere" she replied.

"Ohh…" Ironhide trailed off, "well, that's perfect. I'm headed there too!"

It was silence for about 15 minutes, until.

"So, Chromia…" he trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"You're still following me?" she turned around and looked at him in disbelief, not knowing he was still following her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked shrugging his shoulders, "we're headed the same place!"

"Wait, by the way, where are we going?"

She shrugged then looked ahead.

"I'm taking a short cut, so follow if you want" she smirked as she turned and walked down a back ally.

The ally was dark and dirty and gave Ironhide the shivers.

Chromia and Ironhide were just about to exit and turn onto Main Street, when 4 older Mechs who was black from the shadows, blocked their way out.

Chromia turned around to see 4 more Mechs, blocking them from turning around. They were surrounded.

"Hey look we don't have go hunting, they came to us" one of them smirked walking towards them.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Ironhide thought as he looked at all of them.

"What do you want!?" Chromia said firmly, hoping they wouldn't notice her taking a big gulp.

"You" he smirked.

They all dashed towards Ironhide and Chromia, giving them no time to do anything.

They were stuffed into a truck, tied up and helpless.

Tears ran down Chromia's face, she was scared and not knowing what was going to happen to her next.

Ironhide couldn't see anything in the dark, he could only hear Chromia's sobbed coming from beside him.

"Mia…" he whispered, hopping to get her attention.

Chromia wiped her tears away, and looked at the direction from where his voice came from.

"What?" she sniffed.

"Don't cry… we'll be found" he replied doubting what he had just said.

"And what if we aren't found?" she sneered,

"Then were together" he smirked.

"I'm fine on my own" she snapped.

"Obviously you aren't"

"I was fine until you came" Chromia was blaming it on Ironhide.

"Yep, everything's fine until I come along, how sad." He sighed, leaning back to get comfortable.

"I so agree on that one" She sat still, and didn't move.

Ironhide rolled his optics. Being stuck in a tiny trailer with someone who hates you is not fun at all.

**It gets allot better.**

**I would love a review.**


	2. Darkness to Day

Chromia and Ironhide, listened to the roaring of the trucks engine, as they were taken farther and farther from their beloved home.

Ironhide shifted, there was no room in the trailer. He was pressed against the cold wall of the trailer, and he was practically kissing his knees.

Chromia…Ohh poor Chromia. She was shoved in the corner of the trailer, with her hands behind her back. But the thing that bothered her the most was Ironhide.

He needed a shower big time.

She was worried, and scared. Stuffed in a small truck with someone else, was not on her 'like' list, it wasn't even _close_ to her like list. It was so horrible, that it was worse than her hate list… combined.

"Chromia, are ya still awake?" asked Iron hide as he shifted in her direction.

"Why would I go to sleep?" asked Chromia, looking in his direction.

Even now she wanted to go into recharge, but was determined to stay awake. They had been traveling in the bouncing tuck for hours, and even if she covered her audio receptors the ringing of the engine echoed thru her helm; there was no escape from the noise.

Chromia would close her optics, and tell herself it was just a horrible dream, and that she would wake up back in her quarters.

But every time Chromia did that, she opened her optics to the darkness of the trailer.

Ironhide was still too shocked to catch up to reality.

"Because it is dark out" replied Ironhide as he shrugged, but it didn't really make a difference because they couldn't see anything.

"How do you know that?" asked Chromia, trying to slip from her cuffs, but they felt as if they were crazy glued to her wrists.

"I don't know, I'm just guessing it is dark" replied Ironhide shifting a bit to relive the soreness in his back.

They played the silent game for a minute or two, but Chromia just had to lose.

"Do you think we will ever go home?" asked Chromia as more tears ran down her face.

"I have to have faith that we will" replied Ironhide, trying to hold back his tears, acting as if he were strong and bold, which he was.

"Are your feet numb?" she asked.

"No, are yours?" he asked.

"Ya, they feel like big chunks of metal right now. It feels weird as well" she replied, poking her feet.

Chromia leaned against Ironhide, she was tired and uncomfortable.

"Ironhide, I'm sorry I got you into this mess" she sobbed.

"Why? If I hadn't come, you would have to be with another mech" replied Ironhide.

"True, but then you wouldn't have to go thru this"

Ironhide stroked her helm; he did wish he was back at home, with his 2 pals Ratchet and Orion instead of being stuck in this horrible mess.

But it was worth being with the prettiest femme he had ever seen.

The truck started to slow down, and then came to a halt, jerking Chromia and Ironhide forward.

They could hear the Mechs talking outside.

"You get the femme, I'll get the mech" he yelled.

Without warning, the trailer door Ironhide had been leaning on swung open and Ironhide went flopping out, nearly taking Chromia with him.

Chromia backed away from them, hopping they wouldn't take her and leave without noticing her.

"Scared are you?" smirked the mech, as he grabbed her foot and pulled her out, flumping her next to Ironhide.

Ironhide was brought to his feet, and taken up the ramp of the ship they were being loaded into.

"Come on femme, get up!" yelled the green mech.

Chromia tried, but her balancing servos were numb, and she could barely move them.

"I said get up!" he yelled again, not feeling like dragging her into the ship.

She stood up, only to fall on her aft again.

"What's wrong?" asked the Mechs that took Ironhide inside.

"She isn't getting up!" the green mech was pissed off.

"Get up" he growled, making Chromia more scared.

Chromia got up and took a step, only to twist her ankle.

Chromia yelped, and held back the tears that were forming in her optics.

The Mechs finally gave up, and dragged her inside the ship.

They threw her in a room, where Ironhide was.

The room was small, and boxed size, with one light dangling at the celling.

It was also very cold, and the floor was complete steel.

"What did they do to you?" he asked as he sat her up.

"My balancing servos went numb, I tried to walk, but I only tripped" she said quietly, holding back her tears and not daring to look at Ironhide.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her tears forming in her optics.

"Ya I'm fine" Chromia said, choking on her sobs.

"No, you aren't" he said, looking into her optics.

She didn't answer back, just letting the tears run down her optics.

He hugged her, watching his breath turn into little clouds and then disappear.

"It's so cold" shivered Chromia.

"I agree" Ironhide was freezing his aft off.

The ship started, making a loud rumbling sound as it took off into the sky.

'We are not going to be found' Ironhide felt a tear drop down his face, he knew he would most likely never see home again.

Much time passed, and the ship went on. Traveling farther and farther from their home.

After what felt like eternity, the ship landed and the door leading to Ironhide and Chromia opened.

"Out you go" they were taken out of the cold box room and dragged back down the ramp.

The place they were at now, was hot and dusty. The blue sky was the color of Chromia's optics and the sun was in the far west. That was as red as Ironhide's paint job.

They were taken to the front of the ship, and from there, they could see a grey building, 2 the height of them.

"Yep, in that building now" barked a grey mech.

Mostly Chromia was pushed and yelled at, because her ankle was still hurting, from when she twisted it.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" the Mechs were losing their patience.

"Piss off! Can't you see she's hurt" growled Ironhide as he tried to help her, but the mech escorting him wouldn't let him help her.

"She's going to be if she doesn't get up" the green mech growled as he watched her get to her balancing servo's.

Finally, they got to the building, and walked thru the large doors.

"Do you have the mech and femme?" asked the general, as she walked to them.

"Yes, now do you have our side of the deal?" he asked.

"Yes, get the energon" She looked back at one of the foot soldiers.

They took off, and came back, with a truck load off energon cubes.

"Here they are" the main mech pushed Chromia and Ironhide to their knees, so the general could get a better look at them.

"Now we are on our way" the mech's took off leaving Ironhide and Chromia behind on the weird and dusty planet.

The general watched them leave, then closed the two doors.

She looked at them.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"No" replied Ironhide.

"Good" she smirked.

**Thank you for you wonderful reviews! **

**Tell me how you liked it. **


	3. You want us to do what?

Chromia and Ironhide glared at the general, with her hands behind her back, and an evil smirk that swept across her face. Her eyes were chestnut brown and had a white shine to it when she stepped into the light.

The base had a hard concrete floor. It was light by long white lights and had no windows. It had a cold feeling to it and wasn't the place Ironhide and Chromia expected to go.

"What do you want with us?" growled Chromia as she glared at the general with her optics glowing blue.

"Everything. I want everything from you two" she smirked back.

The general had a young voice, she was also had white straight teeth. Her hair was a loose golden brown that had a ting of red to it.

"Like what?" asked Ironhide raising an optic brow.

"I asked for a boy and a girl. It is kind of obvious" the general rolled her optics not wanting to explain her plan, and hoping they would get what she was saying.

Ironhide and Chromia thought, they had no idea what a boy and girl was, and what was kind of obvious.

"You have no clue what I'm talking about" the general did a face palm.

"What can we call you?" asked Ironhide, trying to act friendly.

"Shawna, what can I call you two?" she asked, liking Ironhide more than Chromia.

"I'm Ironhide and this is Chromia" he replied.

"Ya, I can't say my own name" Chromia glared over at Ironhide.

"Anyway, do you know what I'm talking about?" asked Shawna.

"No idea mam" Ironhide was being nice, exactly the opposite from Chromia, who looked like she wanted to squish the general into a sloppy drink and serve her up in the old oil shop.

"We want to witness the creation of your life" replied the general, glaring at them. They still didn't know what she was talking about.

"Okay…" Ironhide trailed off hoping what he was thinking was wrong.

The general winked at them, making them realize why they were there.

"You want us to do….it!?" asked Ironhide.

"Why with him!?" asked Chromia.

"Hey I didn't catch you, all I wanted was a mech and femme" replied the general making it look as if she was innocent.

"So another way to say it, is you want a sparkling?" asked Ironhide.

"Correct" she replied.

"But if you get one, what will you do with it?" asked Chromia.

"We cannot tell you that part" the general sighed.

"Too sissy to?" teased Chromia.

She smirked "You have a deadline, 3 weeks and 3 days"

"A deadline?" asked Ironhide. He made a face as if he were about to be struck by a car.

"And why 3 weeks and 3 days?" asked Chromia snorting at the general.

"Fine, 2 weeks and 3 days" making Ironhide and Chromia's jaw drop to the floor.

"What!" Chromia whined.

"Yes, now have fun" Ironhide and Chromia were taken to another room, with no windows.

"Another room!?" asked Ironhide as he looked back at the general.

"I was happier in the trailer" grumbled Chromia as she crossed her arms.

"Make yourself at home, you're going to be staying here for a while" the doors shut, and Ironhide and Chromia were left in the room alone.

The room was a bit similar to the one they had before. Only it was much bigger, had more lights, and was warm. It also had a camera at the middle of the corner.

"Why is there a camera here?" asked Ironhide as he frowned at the camera, with its red line telling him that it was on.

"Frag this, I'm waiting until the deadline" Chromia went over to the far corner and sat down.

"I have a feeling that the deadline isn't too good…" Ironhide trailed off and walked over to her.

"Let's get one thing straight, this is my corner and that one's yours" Chromia pointed to the left corner.

"It isn't so bad-" Ironhide was cut off.

"Isn't so bad! Who's going to carry the sparkling, who's going to deliver it! Who's going to raise it!" Chromia stood up and yelled.

"Uhh…you. But I'll help raise it" replied Ironhide.

"I am not having a sparkling! And they are not going to witness the creation of life!" she yelled then sat back down.

"You're going to have to" Ironhide frowned.

"In your slagging dreams" she growled.

"Yep, I will be sure to dream about it. Maybe if I'm lucky it will come true" smirked Ironhide.

Chromia only grumbled.

Ironhide sighed and looked at the camera.

'We are going to be here for a while' he thought.

'Okay I got to admit it, he is cute and would make a great dad, but I am not having a sparkling' Chromia thought as she starred at her corner.

"Hey Chromia…uhh…were you in a relationship before this?" asked Ironhide, hoping she wasn't.

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Chromia, looking over at Ironhide.

"Cause I thought that you were in one. After all, you are a beautiful femme" he replied, looking at her optics.

"Really?" she asked, doubting what she had just heard.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why thank you" she looked back into her grey corner.

'Well…I was close' Sighed Ironhide.

"So, we are going to stay in this room for how long?" asked Chromia.

"Until you have a sparkling" replied Ironhide, who flumped down in his corner.

"But…there is a camera! Watching us! Whatever those fleshy things are, they're disgusting" Chromia shivered.

"I second your opinion. They could've hid the camera" replied Ironhide looking at how easy it was to spot.

"Ironhide….are you tired?" asked Chromia.

"Ya, I bet you are" Smirked Ironhide.

"Why do you think I'm tired?" asked Chromia.

"Cuz your grouchy" Ironhide hid his smirk.

"Me! Grouchy! Highly unlikely" Chromia stated her facts.

"HA! You're the most stubborn femme I have ever seen" Ironhide was over tired and wasn't exactly caring what he said.

"Whatever" Chromia leaned agents the wall and faced the corner.

Ironhide didn't answer back.

Chromia looked at him; he was lying on the floor, on his side.

She slowly got up and tippy toed over to him.

She giggled, he was asleep already.

She leaned closer and closer until…

Ironhide popped his head up, and kissed her.

She pulled away and jumped back, letting Ironhide laugh his head off.

"I really got you there! I had you scared to!" He laughed and laughed, until his laughs turned into snores.

"This is going to be a long night" Sighed Chromia as she slumped agents the wall.

**Generals POV**

The general looked thru the cameras at the Ironhide and Chromia.

"Mam, do you think that they will…um…do it?" asked the second in command.

"Maybe in time" replied the general.

They watched in surprise as Chromia stud up and walked towards the camera.

The last thing they saw, was Chromia's fist heading towards the camera, and then the screen went blue.

"You have got to be joking" the general said in disbelieve.

**HEY, IF THIS WERE TO REALLY HAPPEN, CHROMIA WOULD PUT UP A BIGGER FIGHT AND IRONHIDE WOULD SIDE WITH HER AND SAY NO FRICKEN WAY AS WELL. NO ONE WOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT BEING FORCED TO HAVE SPARKLINGS TOGETHER. **

**Well, I'd love a review **


	4. Virus

Chromia had been stuck in the same room for 3 fragged days, and she still refused to go near him. Not after he kissed her, and yes she was still pissed at him for that.

Chromia sat in her usual corner, and day dreamed while wondering about the hidden camera the humans put up about a day ago.

Ironhide had been doing nothing but gazing at Chromia, wondering if she would ever return his feelings.

Ironhide always tried to casually walk over to Chromia, and tried to flirt with her. But every time he did that, she usually pushed him back and sent him to his corner.

Another way to say it is that they were completely bored and had nothing to do.

"Do you want to play a game?" asked Ironhide.

"Sure, what _game_ do you want to play?" asked Chromia turning around to face him.

"Let's play, you forget your grudge and we get out of here" smirked Ironhide.

"Sounds awful. No thanks." Chromia turned around and faced the corner.

Ironhide sighed; he was dying to get out of this tiny prison.

"Hey humans, can we come out?" asked Ironhide, expecting a 'no'.

"You can but the femme can't" the general said thru the speaker.

"What!" Chromia whined, zipping to her feet.

The doors opened and Ironhide came out. Chromia tried, but ever since she almost stepped on the general, she had been chained to the wall.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Screamed Chromia.

Ironhide walked thru the base halls. The humans trusted him, and so far, he hadn't screwed up…yet.

"Um, Shawna… I have a question to ask you" Ironhide waited for a response.

"Yes what is it?" asked Shawna as she leaned forward on the railing.

"Well, the room. I was wondering if we could move to somewhere…more comfortable and where Chromia doesn't always have to be 4 meters away from me" replied Ironhide.

"As soon as Chromia shows cooperation. We already have somewhere like that, we are just too frightened that Chromia will make us into a sloppy pie if we try to move her" smirked the general.

"Okay, I'll try talking to her" Ironhide sighed then looked back at the room's awful door, where Chromia was screaming her head off, pounding dents in the door.

"In a way, I don't ever think she'll have a sparkling" sighed Ironhide as he walked back to 'the room'.

"Well, your deadline is coming up fast so you'd better hurry up" the general gave out a dry chuckle that gave Ironhide shivers.

"By the way…what is the deadline?" asked Ironhide as he stopped and looked back.

"It is when we take you apart piece by piece, now back in your room" Shawna gave Ironhide the serious look.

He walked into the room with a frown on his face, scaring Chromia.

"Do you really think he believed us?" snickered a foot soldier as he looked at the general.

"I hope so" Shawna grinned evilly.

Once Ironhide got in the room, Chromia looked at him with a jealous look on her face.

"What did they say?" she asked sitting down again.

"They told me the deadline" Ironhide jaw was dragging on the floor.

"What was it?" asked Chromia, rolling her optics.

"They will take us apart piece by piece" frowned Ironhide.

"I would sooner that" Chromia crossed her arms.

"Why?" asked Ironhide as he looked at her.

"Ironhide, I would love to have a sparkling with you, but if I do have a sparkling, who knows what the fleshlings will do with it. So I would sooner me die then my future sparkling die" replied Chromia.

Ironhide didn't think about that part, he was mainly thinking about the deadline, and Chromia hating him, rather than the sparking.

"What, you didn't think about the sparkling after it's born?" sneered Chromia.

Ironhide didn't answer, he just thought.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, but you know Chromia, she can't be quiet.

"We are going to rust in here" sighed Chromia, looking up at the celling.

"I agree" sighed Ironhide as he gazed at the celling too.

"You're not supposed to agree, you're supposed to come up with a way to get us out of here" Chromia replied.

"Well, there is a way. But I don't think you'll like it" Ironhide remembered what the general told him.

"What way?" asked Chromia as she looked at Ironhide.

"You're going to have to cooperate" replied Ironhide.

"No, don't they get that?" Chromia laid back down and stared back at the celling.

"No, not that way. They're too scared that you're going to make them into a sloppy pie when they are transporting you to the other cage" Ironhide sighed.

"So they'll move us if I cooperate?" asked Chromia as she raised an Optic.

"Yep" Ironhide sighed again, making Chromia giggle.

"What is so funny?" asked Ironhide as he looked at her.

"You and your _sighing_" Chromia sighed when she said sighed.

"What about it?" asked Ironhide shrugged.

"Everything is funny about you" smiled Chromia as she got up and stretched.

"You're just saying that" Ironhide got up to.

"Whatever" Chromia didn't care.

"So, if I go get the general now, you promise to not step on her?" asked Ironhide.

"Fine, as long as I get out of here" Chromia replied.

"General! Can I come out! Chromia said she'll cooperate!" Ironhide yelled.

The door opened and there stood the general, with 5 foot soldiers behind her.

"You were saying?" asked the general as she put her hands on her hips.

"Chromia is willing to cooperate" Ironhide replied looking back Chromia, who was peacefully sitting and giving a nice big fat smirk.

"You're sure?" asked the general looking back at Chromia.

"Yep, right Chromia?" asked Ironhide.

"Exactly, I won't squish you this time" Chromia replied.

The general eyed Chromia then after Shawna was sure that Chromia wasn't going to step on anyone, she agreed.

They all walked out, Chromia was tied up with the guards staying a good distance from her.

As soon as they reached the main part of the base, they turned down another hall, but Chromia had different plans.

Chromia unexpectedly broke her chains, and ran out the way they came in.

Once she was out, she ran for her life thru the hot desert, not caring where she was going.

Ironhide followed her, escaping the general's base. But poor Ironhide was to slow, and got re-captured,

"Chromia run!" yelled Ironhide before he was tasered.

Chromia ran and ran, the sun was hot on her back and the dust was clogging her cooling systems.

Chromia was overheating, but she didn't care. As long as she got away from those nasty flesh lings.

She started to slow down, still running as fast as she could.

Finally, she collapsed and gave up the run.

The last things she saw was blurry foot soldiers walking up to her, circling her. Then lights out for Chromia.

**The handsome Mech's POV**

Ironhide slowly opened his optics, to see he was back in the same room he was in before.

He groaned and rubbed his optics, being electrocuted was no tickle.

He sat up to see that Chromia wasn't with him, and that the general was right there glaring at him.

"So I guess I'm not getting out anytime soon" Ironhide gave a worried smirk, but the general kept her frown.

He gulped, maybe Chromia was gone and escaped, and now they were going to have to take him to pieces.

"We caught Chromia, she will get her punishment as soon as she wakes up. But now for you" she was furious at Ironhide.

"Why are you mad, I only tried to escape. I didn't squish anyone and didn't really do any harm" Ironhide shrugged.

"True, I'm mad because your big ass squished 3 foot soldiers when you fell" the general grumbled.

"Hey! It was your fault for knocking me out in the first place!" Ironhide started to frown.

"You're going to stay here for another week. Until you can show us that you can cooperate with out trying to escape" the general turned around and walked out, Ironhide was about to follow, but he was chained to the wall.

"What! NO FAIR! The deadline is so close and…WHATEVER, YOU CANT KEEP US IN HERE!" Ironhide screamed as he pulled on the chains that kept him to the wall.

"Sorry Ironhide, you disobeyed"

"You sound like my mom"

**The Dazzling blue Femmes POV**

Chromia awoke to see she was on a berth like the ones back on Cybertron, the ones that the medics used. The only difference was that she was pinned to it, not able to move.

Chromia pulled on it, only to bruise her wrists, she looked around. She wasn't in the room her and Ironhide were in. She was in a laboratory, a miniature laboratory.

"Pulling is no use" a voice said, from the far corner of the laboratory.

She looked over to see a scientist, with his white lab coat stained with spills of various chemicals. He was also standing near a desk with plenty of tools. He was holding a green syringe in his right hand, while flicking it in his other hand.

'Oh dear primus' She though as he walked over to her.

"NO! Go away, leave me alone!" Chromia yelled struggling to get away, as he walked up to her.

"Hey! Calm down. I'm trying to make a cure for your stupid virus" the scientist rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"You…have….a….virus….in….your….system" he said real slowly, so that this time she might hear it.

"I do? How do you know?" she asked, doubting him.

"See, here." He pointed to a screen, a human screen. It showed an x-ray of her.

"The red stuff, is a virus. We don't have a cure, so I'm trying to make one" he replied.

"How do you know it won't go away?" she asked.

"Because it is spreading thru out your whole body, and it is getting worse as we speak. So I recon it isn't going to get better" he replied, trying to explain it to Chromia in a non-logical way.

"But how do you know that that won't kill me?" asked Chromia as she raised an optic brow.

"Because we tested it on Ironhide, and he isn't dead yet" shrugged the scientist.

"You tested it on Ironhide!?" asked Chromia as her jaw dropped.

"Ya, we had to test it on someone, so he volunteered"

"You're sure he volunteered?"

"I'm positive!"

**The Handsome red Mechs POV**

"You tested what on me!?" Ironhide asked the general.

"It isn't harmful, you're not dead yet!" the general scrunched her shoulders.

"No, but I could've died! You injected me with human stuff! Yuck!" Ironhide shivered at the thought of it.

"It was green not brown! And it was made in a lab…not the…other one" the general rolled her eyes.

"How do you do that?" asked Ironhide as he watched her roll her eyes.

"What? This" she rolled her eyes again.

"Ya that! How do you do it?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"Whoa, back up buddy. All you do is look over then up then down. It's easy!" the general did it 3 more times for Ironhide, until he tried it himself.

Ironhide looked over, then up, then down.

"Not exactly, but keep practicing" smiled the general.

"Hey watch this!" Ironhide looked up as far as he could, making his optics disappear.

"Whoa! Freaky!" the general shivered, making Ironhide laugh.

"So, what chemical did you test on me?" asked Ironhide as he stopped laughing and looked at her with serious optics.

"A mix of 2 types of energon, and a bunch of other stuff" replied the general.

Ironhide froze, was she talking about the made energon?

"W…what kind of energon?" he asked getting worried.

"We call it Synthetic energon" she replied.

"You don't know what that stuff does to us…do you" Ironhide asked her.

"No…" she started to get worried.

"It makes us go nutz!"

**T…B…C…(To be continued)**

**I would love a review, telling me how it was, 1 low 10 extreme.**

**Thank u for your time to read this.**


	5. Death or life

**Mwahaha they are going to go nutz!**

**The dazzling blue Femmes POV**

"So, you're sure that won't kill me?" asked Chromia as she looked at the green chemicals in the syringe.

"Ironhide isn't dead, I'll call the general to make sure of it" the scientist grabbed out his radio and started to talk on it.

"General Shawna, come in. Is Ironhide still alive?" asked the scientist as he spoke thru the radio.

There was no response.

"General…"

"We need backup in room 57 ASAP!" the general called thru the base speakers.

"Which is room 57?" asked Chromia as she looked at the scientist.

"Your room, something _is_ wrong with Ironhide" the scientist shivered, you could hear the clattering and banging of Ironhide.

"He's on a rampage!" the general said thru the scientist's radio.

"Let me out, I can stop him!" Chromia said.

"I can't let you out! You'll escape!" the scientist looked at her.

"I'll attempt to escape after I have defeated Ironhide" Chromia was serious; she was going to try and help the humans.

"Are you sure, Ironhide sounds coco right now" the scientist walked up to the switches that would let her out.

"I'm sure" the scientist flipped the switch and Chromia was free.

She raced out the huge door, to where Ironhide was destroying everything in his path, and crushing the humans while he was at it.

"Another one?" the humans cried in terror as they looked at her.

Chromia ran over to Ironhide and body checked him, causing him to fly into the wall.

'What do I do? What do I do?' she asked herself as he got up and looked at her with his green optics.

"Traitor" he yelled as he charged her.

She dogged it, and kicked him in the back, making him go flying into the other wall.

"Ahhra!" Ironhide screamed as he ran back to her.

This time, they fought to push each other down.

Chromia wasn't nearly as strong as Ironhide, and lost. She went flopping to the floor.

When Chromia got up, Ironhide wacked her with a pipe he had ripped out of the wall and she went crashing down.

But you know Chromia, it takes her a lot more for her to give up.

She got up, and kicked Ironhide back. When he got up, she saw his green optics set on the general, who was trying to escape.

He took his pipe, and started to charge Shawna, but Chromia stepped in his way.

The pipe jousted thru Chromia's abdomen, sparks and energon where everywhere, Chromia's optics flickered as she slowly hit the floor.

The last things she saw were Ironhide's optics glaring at her.

Once again, not even 1 hour later, she was knocked out.

This was not her lucky day.

**Ironhide's POV**

He took off thru the desert, once again. This time the humans didn't follow him.

He ran and ran, until the Synthetic energon wore off.

He stopped, and thought at what he had just did.

"I tore apart their base!" he screamed as he walked in circles.

"I hurt Chromia!" he looked back at the base. It was only a mirage, but you could still see it.

"AHH! I'M GOING NUTZ!" he screamed as he put his servos on his helm.

**Chromia's POV**

Chromia awoke in pain, she was back in the lab.

She looked down, the humans were trying to weld her back together. It was working, but her energon levels were extremely low.

"She's awake!" said the scientist.

Chromia gasped in pain and tried to move, but she was once again strapped down.

"Well, knock her out!" said one of humans.

"We can't! We don't have anything that would knock her out" said the scientist.

"AHHH! ELECTROCUTE ME!" screamed Chromia as more pain ran thru her body.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I DON'T CARE!" Chromia screamed as she squinted her optics closed.

They looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

Everyone who was working on her, backed away as the scientist hooked her up to a machine that would electrocute her. The one they used on Ironhide.

He flipped the switch on low, and sure enough it worked. Chromia was out in a matter of seconds.

_Chromia walked down the empty halls of her old school, back on Cybertron. _

"_Hello!" _

_No one was in sight. She ran down the blue stairs and outside, everyone was gone._

"_Arcee! Where are you!?" _

"_Look! The shadow!" _

_Chromia turned around and looked, there were the femmes who would tease her back on Cybertron._

"_Go away!"_

_Chromia ran down the street, only to come across them again, this time they were as tall as a 4 story building._

"_Look the shadow!" they said in a low long voice._

"_Leave me alone" Chromia ran in the other direction, but there they were again._

"_Chromia!" a voice called her name._

_Chromia looked in that direction, she was in the desert now._

"_Ironhide!" Chromia looked at the red mech who was melting in the desert sun._

_He turned into a puddle of melted steel, then disappeared into the ground._

_The sky turned black, and flashes of white struck the ground all around her._

_The wind tossed and turned her._

"_Chromia! Help" said another voice, a high squeaky voice._

"_Arcee!" Chromia turned around to see her sister, turning to dust._

_Chromia ran over to her little sister, but when she got there Arcee was just a big pile of dust that was blowing away in the wind._

_Everything then started to turn black, as if it were all moving away. Leaving Chromia behind._

_Chromia flumped to her knees, tears running down her face._

_Suddenly, a door opened. Chromia looked; it was a door leading to the all spark._

_But in the opposite direction, another door opened; it was a door leading back to reality. Where the humans where waiting for her._

"_Sweet spark" called a voice she dearly remembered._

_She turned around, there was her dad, holding his hand out. Welcoming her into the all spark._

_She was a daddy's gal. But 4 years ago, her father passed away in the war, leaving her and her sister in the care of their grandfather; since their mother left them when Arcee was a sparkling._

_She was just about to reach his hand, when she remembered Arcee. Waiting for her back at home._

_Chromia looked back at the door to reality, back to the dreadful humans._

"_I can't leave Arcee" Chromia backed away, and went thru the other door. The door to reality._

Chromia awoke to a bad helm ache.

She was in a room, different from the one Ironhide and herself where in.

She was also on a berth.

She didn't dare to move, not with the pain that was already stinging her abdomen.

The room was warm, and was well lighted. It had a concrete floor and was boxed shape.

She shifted a bit, her body was numb from her sitting in the same place for who knows how long.

"We were afraid you wouldn't wake" said a voice that Chromia recognized.

Chromia slowly looked in the direction that voice came from.

"W…what?" Chromia's voice box was still waking up from the sounds of it.

"We were afraid you wouldn't wake from how long you were sleeping" the general looked worried and relived at the same time.

"How long was I asleep for?" asked Chromia.

"About a month" replied the general.

Chromia's optics widened, a month?

"Is Ironhide still here? And our deadline…" Chromia trailed off.

"The deadline was to scare you. Don't worry about that. Ironhide is once again trusted, and waiting in the _other_ place you were supposed to go. You will join up with him once you are properly functioning" the general gave a warm trusting smile to her.

"K" Chromia replied then fell back into re-charge.

**Ironhide's POV**

The general walked into the room, where Ironhide was staying.

Once Ironhide spotted her, he ran over to her.

"Is Chromia okay?" asked Ironhide as he bent over to greet her.

"She woke up about 5 minutes ago, but fell back into recharge" replied the general.

"When can I see her?" he eagerly asked, desperate to see her.

"Maybe when she wakes" the general walked back out.

"What!" whined Ironhide.

The door shut, leaving Ironhide behind.

"I WANNA SEE HER NOW!" screamed Ironhide as he banged on the door.

"IRONHIDE! YOU HAVE OVER 10 MILES OF SPACE IN YOUR ROOM TO PLAY! STOP BANGING AT THE DOOR!" the general screamed thru the speakers.

"BUT I WANNA SEE HER **NOW!**" Ironhide was yelling at the top of his voice box

"IRONHIDE SHUT UP!"

"NO I WONT SHUT UP" Ironhide started to cry.

"Baby" sighed the general.

"I'M NOT A BABY" Ironhide sobbed as he stopped banging and bawled his optics out.

"You're going to wake Chromia. And then she will be grumpy and hate you forever. But, if you go off and make her a nice 'get better' gift, then give it to her, she won't hate it forever"

"Ok, I can do that while I wait." Ironhide walked away and started on his present.

**Some reviews would be nice **


	6. I did hate you

**Back 4 some more? Well I hope u all like this chapter.**

Chromia slowly came to. She still couldn't believe that she had been in recharge for a month.

The general wasn't here, but Chromia didn't care. She liked how quiet it was, it gave her time to think.

Arcee was on her mind, Chromia wondered how her little sis was managing without her.

'I'll be home soon, I'll have that sparkling. Then we can all go home' sighed Chromia as she closed her optics.

'Even though I'm too young to have a sparkling' she realized her age.

She just laid there, she was tired and her helm was killing her.

"Chromia?" whispered a voice as the door creaked open.

She popped open her optics and looked, there was Ironhide.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Chromia whispered and smiled.

"The deadline. It was horrible" Ironhide didn't whisper, but he was quiet.

"So, after I get better are we going back to the room?" asked Chromia, still keeping her voice to a whisper.

"No, they moved us, well me. It's a cage so big. Almost 10 miles long filled with green things the humans call trees. The best part is, that I haven't even explored all of it" Ironhide went on and on with the new place that they were going to.

Hours passed, and the general didn't even notice that Ironhide was gone.

"When do you think you'll get better?" asked Ironhide as he looked at her bright blue optics.

"I don't know. Maybe soon, I hope" Chromia smiled.

"Chromia, I love you. And this time I mean it" smiled Ironhide as he looked at her.

She slowly lifted her hand and ran it down the side of his helm.

They would've kissed, but Ironhide heard a tiny creek coming from behind.

He looked at what it was, the general was peeking in.

"Well, keep on going. I'll wait in the hall" she went out.

"Where were we?" he smirked again.

They kissed. This time Ironhide meant it, instead of just scaring her.

"Can you come out of here?" he asked her.

"Yes! Let's go to this other cage" she smirked as she slowly sat up, put her legs over the berth and stood up.

They walked down the hall that would lead to room 45, the room they were supposed to go in the first place.

Chromia was amazed by it; she slowly stepped in to the green meadow.

"Where did this come from?" she gasped as she looked at the green trees around her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ironhide shrugged.

"Because you were staying here. And how did the humans trust you again?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know, I think that they can't go back to Cybertron to get another mech to replace me" he replied. They walked over to the small pond over by all the pine trees.

"Ohh…about that sparkling" Chromia trailed off.

"What about it?" he asked and looked her in the optic, making her look away.

"How old are you?" she asked looking up at him.

"21. Why?" he was starting to worry.

"I'm not old enough to produce a sparkling…" she admitted, not wanting to go on.

"Chromia, how old are you?" he asked looking her in the optic.

"14…" she looked away.

"Your 14! Seriously! You were in grade 10!" Ironhide's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't in grade 10, I wasn't even supposed to be in that school. I was just dropping some book of for my older sister. Then when told you I was going somewhere, I was going to the school I was supposed to be in" she replied.

It made sense to Ironhide, but he was still shocked that she didn't tell him sooner.

"You have to tell the general that you're not old enough to have a sparkling" they started to walk into the pine trees.

"But what will she say!?" Chromia looked up at Ironhide.

"I don't know something bad from the looks of it" Ironhide looked back at the door, where the general stood.

Chromia turned around to see the general; a frown was on everyone at that moment.

"They got me a teenager?" Shawna said in disbelieve.

"Well...um… they could have got you something worse" Ironhide shrugged trying to seem that there situation wasn't that bad.

"How! She can't even have a sparkling. My boss is getting mad, and if he fires me you two are going somewhere much worse than here"

"What's worse? Being taken from home and forced to have a baby at an extremely young age! Or the fact that we have a 3% chance of ever going home!" Chromia yelled and took off.

Ironhide left the general and followed Chromia.

He found her near a big oak tree, bawling her optics out.

"Mia…" Ironhide slowly approached her.

"I thought you were with the humans" she grumbled lifting her helm off her knees and looking at him.

"It's complicated" he replied gently placing a servo on her back.

"Why do you like them? They're the ones who brought us" she flumped her helm back into her knees.

"True, but why do you hate them?" he asked again.

"Because I'm the only one who takes care of Arcee, and I'm the only one who loves her. Now that I'm here she is back on Cybertron with our dreadful sister" Chromia wiped away her tears and looked at the ground, imagining where her sister was right this very minute.

"Don't you have anyone who would care for her?" he asked sitting beside her.

"No" Chromia was suspecting something from Ironhide.

"You know if you have a sparkling, we have a chance to go home" Ironhide replied

"But I don't think I'm even ready to care for one. And if I do have one, what will _they _do with it?" Chromia looked at Ironhide.

"I don't know. But we could go home" Ironhide gave a gentle smile.

"I really do doubt that we will ever go home" Chromia looked down, back at the dirt filled with leaves and pine needles.

"If you doubt it, then we will never go home" Ironhide's smile turned into a frown.

"I really don't want to have a sparkling" Chromia looked away.

"Neither do I" Ironhide looked away.

"Okay, but also if I do have one, we don't have a medic" Chromia brought up another bad thing that was stacked on their list.

"Well, I guess I would have to act as the medic" Ironhide looked at the sun in the horizon. "But it wouldn't be that hard. All I have to do is remove the sparkling from your spark chamber…right?" he asked.

"Yes, but your missing out on all the energon, wires and pain" Chromia sighed.

"Ya I was kind of trying to miss out on that part" Ironhide smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Chromia looked at him as if she just smelt the stinkiest thing in the whole wide world.

"Well, I was trying to miss the wires, pain and extra energon part" Ironhide got up and stretched his arms up.

"Obviously you were trying to miss it" Chromia rolled her optics.

"Ya... so?" Ironhide shrugged.

"I don't think you care about me at all" Chromia got up and walked away.

"Chromia wait!" Ironhide chased after her.

"Piss off!" Chromia turned around and pushed him over.

"What was that for?!" he asked as he got up.

"Jousting a pipe thru me abdomen. And yes I'm still pissed at you for that" Chromia growled then took off again.

"That was the Synthetic energon. Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I just need to be alone for a bit" Chromia sighed and walked away leaving Ironhide behind.

Ironhide walked off in the opposite direction that Chromia went in.

He sat down near the pond and looked back into his memory.

"I should've followed her" he looked at the tiny ripples in the pond.

Tears formed in his eyes, he wiped them away. To make it look as if he were the tough mech, who never cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm just mad at the humans, and taking it out of you" Chromia came from behind and sat down next to him.

"Why are you mad at the humans?" he asked looking at her.

"Because I really didn't want to leave my sister behind, and I really don't want to have a sparkling" Chromia replied looking at the ripples in the pond.

"I really didn't want to leave Ratchet and Orion behind" Ironhide put his arm around Chromia.

"I never thought I would have a mech friend" Chromia smirked.

"And I never thought I would ever have a femme friend again" he smirked looking at her.

"Ironhide, I love you"

"I love you to"

**Reviews please….**

**Hope you enjoyed this dramatic love story which has a sad yet happy ending…**

**;)**


End file.
